


pansmione drabbles

by IzzyBizzyFrizzyDizzy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crookshanks, F/F, Fluff, Gay, Harry Potter - Freeform, Lesbian, Lesbian Pansy Parkinson, Pansmione - Freeform, Pansy Parkinson - Freeform, Sapphic, hermione granger - Freeform, idk yet, maybe angst in later chapter, wlw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:27:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28449156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IzzyBizzyFrizzyDizzy/pseuds/IzzyBizzyFrizzyDizzy
Summary: pansmione drabbles that will probably be longer than usual drabbles but not long enough for one-shots(?) n e ways the word needs more pansmione i love them so much
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Pansy Parkinson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	1. crookshanks the cupid

**Author's Note:**

> •  
> prompt: “how did you get up there?”  
> •

The sun shone down brightly on the Hogwarts grounds, creating a lovely day that even the most introverted students couldn’t resist taking advantage of. However, the sun was a little too bright for Pansy’s liking, so she was laying under the shade of a tall tree, leafing through a novel that Hermione had recommended.

Hermione, her girlfriend, had been lying next to her only a moment ago, but after Crookshanks, her bloody kneazle-cat that wasn’t very taken with Pansy, had scurried off, chasing some bird, Hermione was quick to follow, (“No, Crookshanks!”) presumably to try and stop him from attacking the thing.

Pansy rolled her eyes at the thought and went back to her book, though she startled a bit when she heard a scream and a thud. Massaging her head that had slammed into the trunk of the tree in her surprise, she got to her feet and moved toward the scream.

“C-crookshanks! You get down from there right now!” Pansy heard Hermione say as she got closer. Only, when Pansy had arrived at the tree where the commotion was taking place, she didn’t see Hermione.

“U-up here,” Hermione shakily said as Pansy looked up in confusion. She saw that Hermione, who had appeared to climb the tree in order to reach Crookshanks (who was sitting at a higher branch) had apparently stumbled, and she was now swinging from a single branch.

“‘Mione?” Pansy had to stifle the urge to chuckle at her love’s clumsiness. “How did you get up there?”

“I tried to climb up here and catch him, but as you can obviously see, I am not rather skilled at the art of tree scaling.” Hermione blatantly said, legs dangling. “Help me down, will you?”

A small smile fought its way onto Pansy’s face as she shook her head, to which Hermione scowled at.

“It’s not funny!” Just help me down already!” Hermione said with a hint of annoyance.

Still smiling, Pansy drew out her wand from her sleeve, incanting a spell.

“Levicorpus!”

Instantly, Hermione was removed from the branch, although she was now suspended in mid-air by her ankle, a sight that Pansy couldn’t help laughing at.

“Liberacorpus!”

Pansy quickly moved directly below Hermione as soon as she recited the counter-jinx, and she quickly fell into Pansy’s outstretched arms, though the force drove both of them to the ground.

Once she gathered herself, Hermione stared down at Pansy’s amused expression for a moment, and Pansy bit her lip.

“Alright, I know you’re dying to, so you can laugh.” Hermione said with a sigh.

Pansy obliged, and nearly laughed her head off, and Hermione found herself not-frowning just a tiny bit at this, after all, her girlfriend did have quite the beautiful laugh.

“You know, you could have just used Wingardium Leviosa to catch your bloody cat-creature. The spell works on animals,” she said with a grin. “Sometimes I do wonder how you manage to get the highest marks in our year,” Pansy jokingly said. “Now unless you were looking to have some  fun  out here, which I am not entirely opposed to, get off, you’re suffocating me.

Hermione rolled her eyes and pushed herself up, so that she was staring down at Pansy, her knees resting on either side of her girlfriend’s hips.

“You know I would love to, but unfortunately, I’m pretty sure that Crookshanks is staring daggers at you right now,” Hermione truthfully said, as Pansy looked up at the tree and saw a squished feline face staring unwaveringly right back at her.

Crookshanks continued to stare at her, and he slowly crept back in the way that Pansy recognized as the stance that most cats performed right before pouncing. Her eyes widened. Hermione looked at her confusedly for a second, before a furry little creature collided with her head, shoving her lips onto Pansy’s.

Pansy was utterly surprised, but she was not complaining in the slightest. After the shock wore off, she reached up and cupped Hermione’s cheek with her hand, kissing her deeply. It was only when the need for air became apparent that the two girls slowly removed themselves, both panting and blushing furiously. They locked eyes for a moment or two, before a rather loud “Mrow!” caused them to jump, Hermione moving to Pansy’s side.

Having settled onto the grass, Crookshanks stared expectantly at them, and Pansy could’ve sworn she saw some sort of a cat-smirk adorning his face as he licked his paws. He then sauntered over to Hermione and curled up next to her leg, still making eye contact with Pansy, as though expecting a thank you.

“‘Mione...” Pansy said, furrowing her brows as the cat continued to stare. “Did your bloody  cat  just play Cupid with us?”

Hermione simply stared at Crookshanks in shock.

Crookshanks, with a feline grin, went back to licking his paws.


	2. lost in japan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hermione (minister of magic) is in tokyo for a series of meetings with other world magic leaders; pansy (chief editor of witch weekly) is in shanghai supervising a photo shoot for the next month’s cover. pansy misses hermione, so she borrows the broom of an intern, charms it to make it go insanely fast, and surprises hermione at her hotel. fluff :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so this is my first ever attempt at writing a song-fic, i kinda think there’s too much fic and not enough song, but whaddya gonna do lol. also the song for this chapter is lost in japan by shawn mendes!!!!! i love him and his music so much & stream wonder!! :)

Pansy furrowed her brows, flicking impatiently through several clothing racks. The sparkly garments shimmered in the natural lighting of the botanical garden, but none of the clothes really fit what she was looking for. Not removing her eyes from the racks, she snapped her fingers at a nearby intern, who immediately rushed to her side.

“You, go collect some more outfits from the back, and return quickly,” Pansy made a face as she gently let go of the lacy dress she was examining. “These simply won’t do, they’re all just  _hideous_. ”

The intern, a bit intimidated by her, nodded so fiercely that her glasses nearly fell off.

Pansy watched as she hurried off, and then started to observe the current scene in the crowded wizard-only botanical garden, where Witch Weekly was currently doing a photoshoot for next month’s cover. The garden they were at was in Shanghai, and as Chief Editor of Witch Weekly, Pansy decided to come and observe the photoshoot. However, even though she  had  tried to keep her focus on the task at hand, she couldn’t stop her mind from wandering elsewhere...to a particularly beautiful frizzy-haired witch.

She deeply missed Hermione at the moment, but their careers were both insanely demanding, Pansy was the head of what was arguably one of the most famous magazines for witches, while Hermione was serving as the youngest Minister for Magic to ever be elected. While Pansy was at this photoshoot in Shanghai, Hermione was at a month-long convention with other World Leaders of Magic in Tokyo. She hadn’t been able to see her girlfriend for weeks, and this greatly upset Pansy. She missed her so much.

Attempting to remove her thoughts of longing, Pansy continued to scan the setting, and her eyes swiftly landed on a girl who was leaning her broom to rest against a tree. An insane idea crossed Pansy’s mind, and before she knew it, she had crossed straight to the tree.

_ All it'd take is one flight _

_ We'd be in the same time zone _

_ Looking through your timeline _

_ Seeing all the rainbows, I _

_ I got an idea _

_ And I know that it sounds crazy _

_ I just wanna see ya _

_ Oh, I gotta ask _

The witch she approached look startled for a moment, before she realized exactly who was standing in front of her.

“Listen, I know this sounds weird, but I _really_ need to borrow that broom right now,” Pansy said, her eyes glancing at the gold-rimmed broom. “I promise I’ll return to it you as soon as I can, but I just really need to use it right now.”

In a matter of seconds, the girl had thrust her broom into Pansy’s well-manicured hands, apparently excited at the opportunity to help the Chief Editor.

“Please, take it! Merlin, I can’t believe  _ Pansy Parkinson  _ wants to use my broomstick!” She said, clasping her hands together.

Pansy nodded in appreciation, before hurrying off with the broom. After reaching an area that was hidden by thick, tall trees, she took a deep breath as she carefully mounted the broomstick. She then reached into her sleeve to extract her wand, and pointed it at the broom, muttering “citius moveri!” The broomstick rumbled in response. Pansy looked at the photoshoot one last time through a slit in between the tightly packed trees. This was really risky, just abandoning the location without telling anyone, and she almost considered returning to the site for a moment, before she thought of Hermione again. With a joyful vision of finally kissing her  again, Pansy shot off from the ground.

_ Do you got plans tonight? _

_ I'm a couple hundred miles from Japan, and I _

_ I was thinkin' I could fly to your hotel tonight _

_ ‘Cause I can't get you off my mind _

_ Can't get you off my mind _

_ Can't get you off my mind _

Pansy soared through the sky at an insanely fast speed, due to the charm she had placed upon the broomstick. She didn’t even care about dipping a bit below the concealment of the clouds at times, because if any muggle were to glance up at the sky, all they would see is a blink-and-you’ll-miss-it flash of color. 

Rising above the clouds once more, Pansy couldn’t resist a small cheer as the wind flushed her usually-pale cheeks pink. The wind flowed through her shoulder-length hair, messing it up it a way that would have infuriated Pansy, had she not been flying over 6,000 from the ground. Now, she simply grinned with pleasure as she gripped the broom tightly, gently tilting it as she reached her hand out to graze the clouds as she passed by.

Before, Pansy had never understood Harry’s infatuation with Quidditch and just flying in general, she always thought it was quite silly, but now, her laugh echoing throughout the wind, she finally knew what he meant. Soaring in the sky, Pansy felt free from the clutches of all the issues that clouded her days, and she no longer had a care in the world. But, she did pay enough attention at the moment to direct her flying, making sure she was heading in a north-east direction, where Tokyo would be located.

Pansy spent nearly an hour flying through the sky, but it had only felt like a few minutes before she saw the familiar sights of Tokyo while dipping beneath the clouds once more. Spelling the broom to go back to its normal speed, Pansy narrowed her eyes as she focused on the tall buildings, looking for one specific place in particular.

At last, Pansy laid eyes upon a brightly lit wizard hotel, “Mahōtsukai” which was hidden in an abundance of greenery and was only visible to witches and wizards. The sun was nearly done setting in the dark pink sky above, so she paid less care to conceal herself as she flew to the large window on the highest floor. This was the suite, and undoubtedly where the Minister for Magic would be staying.

Hovering in the air, Pansy quickly got out her wand and unlocked the window, carefully climbing inside. The room she had stumbled into was clearly the bedchamber, and it was enormous. An large bed with a classy look was the most noticeable part, but the entire room had an elegant feel to it. Pansy made a mental note to include an article about Japanese Magical Architecture for the next issue of Witch Weekly. 

Setting down the broomstick, Pansy turned the glimmering doorknob into the main room, where Hermione had apparently left in a hurry, as shown by the messily strewn papers and folders covering the table. She glanced up at the clock that was just above the door, it was two quarters past five at the moment. Pansy wondered how long convention meetings took anyway, because she hadn’t considered having to wait around for Hermione to return.

Just as Pansy was considering leaving the hotel and strolling along the packed streets for a few hours or so, there was the sound of a key being placed in the doorknob and the door swinging open. She barely had time to look up before someone gave a sharp gasp.

“ _Pansy_?”  It was Hermione, of course, and she stared awestruck at her for a second, before running toward Pansy and enveloping her in a tight hug, laughing.

Pansy embraced her back, allowing herself comfort in the familiar cinnamon-like scent of her girlfriend. 

After a while had passed, they broke apart, but Hermione was still smiling, and she shook her head.

“I thought you were in Shanghai! How did you even get here, surely you would have splinched yourself if you apparated this far!” She said, before spotting the broom laying in the corner. “Oh Pansy, don’t tell me you  _ flew  _ all the way here.”

“Relax, I charmed it to increase its speed, it didn’t take me that long, darling.”

Hermione rolled her eyes before pulling Pansy in for a much-needed kiss. Hermione tasted like cinnamon rolls, chamomile tea, and above all, she tasted like  _ home _ . Pansy had missed that. 

Hermione began to run her fingers through Pansy’s windswept hair, and in return, Pansy let her fingers trace down Hermione’s back, before gripping her hips. Pansy leaned in more, perhaps too much, because Hermione slipped, accidentally throwing both of them to the floor. 

“Klutz.” Pansy said as she stared up at the ceiling, before turning her head to smirk at Hermione.

“How dare you!” Hermione said, all mock-hurt. 

In a second, Pansy had pulled her in again, she didn’t think she could ever tire of kissing her. Hermione’s hand was warm and welcoming as it rested against her cheek, and Pansy intertwined her legs with her own. 

They lied there for an hour or so, but in those moments, all felt right in the world. And, as Pansy slowly drifted off, she regretted nothing. If it took flying over an ocean to see her, to see the girl she loved most, she would’ve soared over a thousand oceans.  
  


_ Do you got plans tonight? _

_ I'm a couple hundred miles from Japan, and I _

_I was thinkin' I could fly to your hotel tonight_

_ 'Cause I can't get you off my mind _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO!!!!! if you're reading this i love you so much!!! sorry for taking a while to update, i had originally been working on a different idea for a new chapter, but eventually scrapped it because i didn’t really like it. i am very bad at writing people kissing and stuff but i hope you liked it!!   
> love you,  
> izzy

**Author's Note:**

> hey best friends so I’ve decided I needed to work out the old writing muscles ✍🏽✍🏽 so im sorry if the drabbles r kinda cringe but its fun writing for pansmione also no I do not have a schedule for this since it’s just a drabble book but I’ll try to write often when i get motivation‼️‼️ also this is the first work ive written for harry potter!!! i recently got into the fandom and I’m reading all the books right now!!! although i do already know main points like who dies and stuff lol (not lol) (also knowing cedric was gonna die didn’t make reading his death any less painful 


End file.
